Fatigue
Fatigue is a stat in ''RuneScape Classic'' which affects your abilities to gain experience. When your fatigue reaches 100%, you no longer gain experience from training in Classic. To recover from fatigue, players must rest and they may do so in a bed (or any of its variants), Hammock or in a sleeping bag. If the player has fast access to a bed from their training place, they should prefer it over their sleeping bag, as they provide very fast fatigue recovery. The only exception is the case of Crude beds, where its recovery rate is identical to a sleeping bag. When resting, the player must type in the word sent over by the game to have the fatigue adjusted to the new value and be able to resume playing. Players who get interrupted when sleeping wont get their fatigue reduced and instead they will get the message: "You are unexpectedly awoken! You still feel tired". Being able to rest properly results in the fatigue lowered to the last value seen onscreen and the message "You wake up - feeling refreshed" is displayed. Jagex added Fatigue as a mechanic to stop macroers, which ultimately failed due to the use of "Auto-Sleepers" and the fact that it was considered annoying by a majority of players. This caused Jagex to replace the fatigue system with "Random Events" in ''RuneScape 2''.'' It was planned that food would help the player reduce their fatigue, as explained by Paul in the private message, the first revisions of the official manual and the dialogue from the Fatigue expert. The concept, however, was scrapped and the official manual was updated near the end of 2003 to reflect it. Fatigue Formula When the game server sends out an updated fatigue to the player, it sends it as an integer ranging from 0 to 750. However, this value is inaccurate and the server has the precise integer fatigue from the client possibly ranging from 0 to 75000, where 96% is 72000. As a result each 1% of fatigue is 750 server fatigue units, which we will call simply server units or SU. From tests done, it was found out the following relationship between SU and experience: f(exp) = 16 \times exp For example a gain of 50 xp would yield 800 SU or 8 fatigue units sent to client. To get the percentage from the SU just multiply by \frac{1}{750} As such the final equation to get the relationship between fatigue and percentage is: f(exp) = \frac{16}{750} \times exp '''Note:' Since the client does not hold the exact fatigue value, players should expect to see differences at times of 1 client fatigue when the experience they receive is not a multiple of 50/8 or 6.25 xp The formula presented only applies to regular skilling, training combat gets a factor of the fatigue. Fatigue rates Agility *Gnome Agility Course lap: 1.92 *Barbarian Outpost Agility Course lap: 3.000 *Wilderness Agility Course Pipe: 0.333 *Wilderness Agility Course Rope Swing: 0.333 *Wilderness Agility Course Stone: 0.333 *Wilderness Agility Course Ledge: 0.5 *Wilderness Agility Course Vine: 8.5 Cooking See Food Crafting *Bow string: 0.32 *Making Leather gloves: 0.5000 *Making Leather boots: 0.5000 *Making Leather body: 0.5000 Firemaking *Firemaking: 0.02101% per xp (ex: when 55.25 xp - 1.161%) Fishing See Fishing Fletching See Fletching Arrows: *Arrow shafts (10): 8/75 *Headless Arrows (10): 16/75 *Bronze arrows (10): 4/15 *Iron Arrows(10): 8/15 *Steel Arrows (10): 16/15 *Mithril Arrows (10): 1.6 *Adamantite Arrows (10): 32/15 Darts: *Bronze Throwing Dart (12): 19/75 Herblaw See Herblaw Magic *Wind strike: 0.4689 *Confuse: 8/15 *Water strike: 0.64 *Earth strike: 0.8 *Fire strike: 0.98 *Wind bolt: 86/75 *Water bolt: 1.4 *Earth bolt: 374/225 *Fire bolt: 1.92 *Crumble undead: 94/45 *Camelot teleport: 176/75 *Saradomin Strike: 46/15 Mining See Mining Prayer See Prayer Smithing See Smithing Thieving *Man: 0.1600 *Farmer: 0.2900 *Warrior: 0.5200 *Rogue: 0.7100 *Guard: 174/175? *Knight: 1.6900 *Watchman: 2.7400 *Paladin: 3.0400 *Gnome: 3.5600 *Hero: 5.7400 *Cake stall: 128/375 *Rock cake stall: 0.3200 *Silk stall: 0.4800 *Fur stall: 0.7200 *Silver stall: 1.0800 *Spice stall: 1.6200 *Gem stall: 0.3200 *Disarm chest: 0.1600 *Nature chest: 8/15 *Blood-rune chest: 5.0000 *Paladin chest: 10.0000 *Wilderness chest: 0.1500 *Blood-rune chest tower door: 0.8000 *Pirate wilderness middle door chest: 0.1000 *Pirate wilderness south wall chest: 0.7000 *Pirate wilderness south house chest: 2.7000 *Hemenster chest: 3.0000 Woodcutting See Woodcutting History *Fatigue stat was introduced in 14 November 2002, where players would need to go to beds or eat some food to get their fatigue reduced. about using food to lower fatigue]] *In 15 November 2002, many beds were placed in-game to accommodate fatigue reduction in players. *The fatigue rates were adjusted in 25 November 2002, closer to what they are nowadays. *Sleeping bags became introduced in 27 May 2003, giving players the mobility for fatigue reduction. This helped a lot, specially those doing skilling or combat in areas very distant from beds. Glitches * There was a glitch from 28 May to 1 June 2010 that caused beds and sleeping bags to be unusable on world 2, meaning that non-veterans were unable to restore fatigue. This was fixed several hours before the reopening later that day. Trivia * There is still text in the game that references eating food to lower fatigue. This can be seen by talking to the Fatigue expert on Tutorial Island after he gives you a Sleeping Bag. * Players may use Text effects to alter the colour of the text of the challenge response field. * On the first revisions of the official fatigue manual, Jagex mentioned that food would reduce fatigue and some would reduce it better than other ones. An example of the best foods for reducing would have been pies, pizzas and curry. See also * Update:Fatigue reduced * Sleeping Bag * Bed * Fatigue expert * Transcript: Fatigue expert Category:Gameplay Category:Glitches Category:Trivia